


Warm Up

by starobots



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/pseuds/starobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe is cold, and Jirou warms him up. Implied Oshitari/Gakuto at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006.

"Jirou, stop that," Atobe said, attempting to push the strawberry-blonde off him.

"But Atobe, you're cold," Jirou argued. He ran his hand along Atobe's nude chest. "Your skin is icy. Let me warm you up? Please?" His normally sleepy brown eyes were wide and pleading as he stared at his captain from his place on his lap.

Earlier that day, while the tennis club was on a skiing vacation at a resort owned by Atobe's family, the captain had unexpectedly - and rather shamefully, if one were to ask his opinion - fallen victim to the cold and was forced to stay inside getting warm. The staff wouldn't be forgiven if their young master fell ill, after all.

However, despite spending the afternoon indoors, Atobe's body refused to warm itself and once the sun set, he was immediately in the company of the other regulars. He got rid of them quick enough, wanting to be alone in his "condition" as they'd called it - Atobe himself refused to admit that there was anything wrong with his perfect body. Unfortunately for Atobe, Jirou was loathe to leave him alone and once the others left, he quickly crawled in bed with his captain.

"They say the best way to warm up is with body heat," he said. Atobe didn't have time to argue that he was fine before Jirou had curled up with him, sharing what heat his smaller body contained.

Jirou had taken a nap then, as per his usual behaviour and it wasn't surprising since he had spent the day skiing and trying to get out of Kabaji's grip when the large second year picked him up after he'd decided to nap in the snow.

And yet, when he woke up, Jirou found that his captain wasn't much warmer than he was earlier at all. He'd pouted and began to remove Atobe's and his clothing. "Maybe it needs to be skin against skin..." he'd reasoned.

Atobe had protested the removal of clothing. "How can having less clothes make me any warmer?" But Jirou was determined to see his plan through and soon he and Atobe were both completely naked under the thick blankets of Atobe's large king-sized bed.

It was then that Jirou realized he had no idea what to do next. Napping with Atobe earlier hadn't done anything, would the lack of clothing make a difference? Then he remembered an activity that always made him heat up and he remembered seeing Atobe sweat while doing it as well.

But then he realized that they couldn't play tennis in bed.

He'd frowned and laid ontop of Atobe, resting his head on his chest while he thought of something to warm up his captain. Meanwhile, Atobe was ignoring Jirou's troubles in favour of reading a tennis magazine with one hand while the other ran its fingers through Jirou's hair.

After a while, Jirou started nuzzling Atobe's chest. He was comfortable and warm and lying naked with the captain was starting to heat him up in a completely different way. His hand ran up and down Atobe's side, caressing him while his hips gently rubbed against Atobe's thigh. Then he sat up on Atobe's thighs, suddenly struck with an idea. He smiled happily, pleased at the sudden epiphany, then leaned down to nuzzle Atobe's neck.

Only to have Atobe attempt to push him away. He sat up at pouted at him, at least Atobe had stopped reading his magazine now. "But Atobe, you're cold," Jirou argued. He ran his hand along Atobe's nude chest. "Your skin is icy. Let me warm you up? Please?"

Atobe sighed, there were few occasions when he could resist Jirou when he gave him that look. When he was this cold - he'd never admit that he was actually cold out loud, of course - Jirou's offer of something that might actually warm him up was impossible to resist.

Jirou could sense his captain's approval before it was voice and he smiled at him, immediately leaning down to kiss Atobe's lips as if to thank him.

Normally, Jirou remembered that this would be the point where Atobe would take over. However, he wasn't going to let him this time, not yet at least. It was his goal to make Atobe warm and he was going to try his hardest!

He gave Atobe control over the kiss, letting the captain be distracted while he ran his warm hands over the ice-like skin. He moaned a little when Atobe nibbled on his lip but wasn't deterred. His hands stopped at Atobe's nipples and he caressed them with his hands, playing with them, creating friction in the hopes that it would also transfer the heat from his hands.

But he was the one getting distracted by the kiss. Atobe's gentle nips at his lower lip and then the probing tongue were making Jirou lose his train of focus. He shivered at Atobe's cold hands when they ran down his back.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Nn, no fair," he said. Atobe smirked up at him and sat up, kissing Jirou's neck down to his shoulder, giving him small bites. Jirou's eyes fell shut and he moaned more as Atobe bit into his shoulder and both their near-erections rubbed against eachother.

Jirou placed his hands back on Atobe's chest and gently pushed him away. "I'm supposed to warm you up, Atobe," he said.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at him and Jirou pulled out of Atobe's grasp, moving down back under the blankets. Atobe watched him wriggle under the sheets and smirked. He leaned back on his hands, watching the wriggling lump under the covers.

Jirou slid down Atobe's body, under the covers, until he was in the right position. It was a little dark, but he knew Atobe's body by touch and he easily found what he was looking for. He took Atobe's cock in his hand and stroked it a little, then guided it inside his mouth and began to suck slowly.

Atobe had been fairly sure of what Jirou was planning, but knowing and experiencing were not the same. He held himself back from thrusting up into Jirou's soft, warm mouth as it wrapped around him. He moaned - something that didn't happen often as he was usually trying to drive the sounds out of Jirou and not himself - and gripped the sheets as Jirou moved his head up and down his now hard erection.

He slowly began to lean back on the bed, allowing the sensations to wash over him. It would be graceless of course if he were to stumble backwards accidentally as his arms weakened from his rising pleasure.

Jirou was taking his time sucking on Atobe's cock, his head moved up and down slowly, he swirled his tongue around the top before plunging back down. Jirou noted that this part of Atobe, at least, was no where near frozen. And in the back of his mind, Jirou remembered Gakuto once telling him that it was like a hot popsicle.

It was taking a while, but Atobe was slowing reaching the peak of his pleasure, to the point where he didn't even care if he was moaning pitifully, or if his hand was in Jirou's hair, nearly begging him to move faster. He was feeling warmer already, though he wasn't sweating yet.

Too soon, Jirou pulled his mouth away and came back above the covers. He was boiling hot after being under all the blankets that were meant to warm up the captain's body. Unlike Atobe, he was sweating and nearly gasping for air. He'd meant to warm up Atobe but he'd wound up nearly overheating himself. He was pleased, though, because for once he'd been able to pull the same sounds that Atobe got out of him, out of his captain.

He decided to take a second to catch his breath as he rested his head on Atobe's chest, then he'd go back into the oven that was under the covers.

Instead, Atobe rolled them over so he was over top of Jirou. "Let me take it from here," he said. He kissed Jirou briefly then reached over to the left side of the bed under a pillow, pulling out a tube of lubricant - something he always had handy after he and Jirou started having sex at the oddest of hours and places.

"Mkay," Jirou replied, still trying to breathe under Atobe. He leaned up at kissed Atobe's neck as he was getting the lube, one arm wrapped around his back, holding himself up.

Once the lube was in his hand, Atobe pressed another kiss to Jirou, laying him back on the bed. He opened the tube and lubed up his fingers, then moved his hand between Jirou's legs and rubbed gently at the blonde's entrance.

Jirou shivered again at the press of Atobe's still cold fingers. His arms went around him as he held him, kissing back, nipping at Atobe's lip this time. He spread his legs for him as Atobe's fingers stretched him.

After a few moments of Atobe's finger inside him, Jirou pulled away from the kiss and nudged Atobe up, eventually getting him to sit up. Atobe raised his eyebrow at him again, curious as to what Jirou was planning when Jirou climbed onto his lap, straddling him with his knees bent on either side. "You can lean back against the headboard now," he said. Jirou's cheeks were flushed as his smiled at Atobe, his hand guiding his captain's fingers back inside him. He wrapped his arms around Atobe's neck and nuzzled him behind his ear, releasing soft moans at the rapidly warming finger moving around inside him.

The moans got louder as Atobe inserted more fingers, prodding around for the right spot while stretching at the same time.

"Nnn, more please," Jirou begged quietly in Atobe's ear. He thrust his fingers inside Jirou as far as they'd go for that then pulled them out, receiving a whimper in response. He reached for the lube again and lubed his cock. He tossed the tube aside and took hold of Jirou's hips guiding him to the tip of his erection, slowly pushing inside.

Jirou moaned and sank down completely until he was sitting on Atobe's lap again. His grip on Atobe tightened and he started to move, pushing himself up with his knees, and then letting himself fall back down, using Atobe as a partial support. "Nn, Atobe," he moaned.

Atobe's hold on Jirou's hips tightened as he watched Jirou getting into the rhythm of moving himself up and down on his cock. Soon, he started thrusting with Jirou's movements, eliciting louder sounds from Jirou's mouth.

With the different position and both of them moving at the same time, Atobe was getting deeper inside Jirou, causing the smaller boy to let out louder moans and grip even tighter. Atobe began to increase the force of his thrusts and then strength of them was too much for Jirou to continue pushing himself up and down and so he was left sitting as Atobe moved inside him.

Finding that the position was only good temporarily, Atobe leaned forward, laying Jirou on his back, then continued thrusting, harder and faster now that it was easier to move with Jirou's weight off him. Jirou's legs wrapped around Atobe until he was clinging to him completely with his arms and legs as the bed started to shake with Atobe's pounding inside him. His moans got louder and louder and he leaned up to place a desperate kiss on Atobe's lips as he felt himself getting closer.

He took one of his hands away from Atobe's back and slipped it in between their bodies, wrapping it around his arousal, stroking it quickly. He was so close that his eyes were tearing, his body begging for release. He couldn't keep his and Atobe's lips together any longer and he pulled away from the kiss.

"A~n! Atobe!" He cried out, his back arching as he came, the one hand still holding onto Atobe digging into his back.

The muscles around Atobe's cock tightened and after a few deep thrusts, he came as well.

They were breathing heavily, Atobe unable to hold himself up above Jirou, rested on top of him. Jirou's legs that were wrapped around Atobe, fell to the bed.

"Are you," he gasped out, "warm now, Atobe?"

"Yes," Atobe replied. He kissed Jirou's shoulder. "I think a hot bath would be a good finish."

Jirou yawned and nodded. "'Kay, but after a nap," he said.

Atobe pulled out of Jirou and sat up. "Now, Jirou, we're both dirty and it would give the maid time to wash the sheets," he said. "Don't go to sleep or I'll toss you in the water myself."

Jirou whimpered a little and got up, pouting. He sat next to Atobe and leaned on him, sleepily. "Mm, at least you're warm now," he said. "You should get cold tomorrow too."

Atobe smirked. "Maybe I will." He got up, pulled Jirou with him and led him to the bath, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Outside the bedroom, Gakuto grinned. "Well I suppose that's one way of warming up. Maybe we should try that, na, Yuushi?" he said, turning to his doubles partner.

"First we should make sure there won't be anyone passing by our door any time soon, I think," he replied with a chuckle. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and started to walk down the hallway. "'Warming up' indeed."


End file.
